Blanket Bonding
by Exotos135
Summary: When Lincoln leaves Ronnie Anne to take care of Lily, the pair decide to try and bond.


_At the Santiago household..._

Ronnie Anne was playing a videogame when she heard someone knocking the door. So she paused the game and answered the door, only to find Lincoln holding Lily in his arms. "Hi Ronnie Anne," the boy greeted as the Hispanic tomboy raised an eyebrow. "Could I ask you a favor?"

However, Ronnie just laughed out loud and slapped her knee. "I knew it was just time before the Louds got another kid. Seriously, you guys breed like rabbits!" the girl scoffed, scratching her chin as she added, "Although, I can't help but think this one has a different father than the rest..."

Lincoln glanced at Lily and soon realized what Ronnie implied. "I-It's not what you think! T-This isn't my daughter!" he said defensively, earning a "yeah sure" look from the girl. "It's my baby sister, Lily! Say hi, Lily."

The baby blew a raspberry. "Well, *raspberry* to you too, Lily," Ronnie answered. "Anyway, what do you need me to do, Lame-O?"

"Listen, I have to go with Clyde to an Ace Savvy convention, but mom and dad need someone to look after Lily today and none of my sisters are available: Leni... She's not too busy, but I'm scared of what could happen if I left her with Lily, Lisa is doing experiments, Lori is-"

"Kiss-wrestling Bobby," Ronnie finished, rolling her eyes.

And then Bobby and Lori, hugging each other and trying to force the other to take on their kiss, appeared and walked around. "Give up, Lori! I've literally won the last round with ease, and I'll do the same with this one!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my line!" the young woman replied with a giggle.

The duo laughed as they left and the kids winced in disgust, though Ronnie quickly regained her composure. "Okay, I understand, you want me to look over your baby sister," the Hispanic tomboy remarked as she grabbed Lily. "Alright, I can do it. I always wanted to see how it felt to take care of a baby. According to mom, it was so terrible, she immediately sent both Bobby and me to this country."

"Wait, what?" Lincoln inquired.

This earned him a light jab in the shoulder from Ronnie, which in turn earned her a glare of disapproval from Lily. "I'm just joking, Lame-O!"

The duo laughed as Lily continued to glare at Ronnie, then Lincoln left and closed the door as Ronnie returned with Lily to the living room. "Okay, little flower, here we are now," Ronnie remarked as he sat on the couch and Lily looked around. "Your sister and my brother are going to be busy for quite a while: When Bobby kiss wrestles with anybody, he goes on until he wins. Get what I'm saying?"

Lily just giggled, causing Ronnie to return the laugh. "Look at me, talking to a baby as if she could understand me," the Hispanic tomboy rolled her eyes and then unpaused her game before placing the baby next to her. "Anyway, how about you see me play this game? It's about a bunch of kids trying to survive the bully apocalypse."

Lily blew a raspberry. "I know, the plot sucks, but the gameplay is so much fun!" Ronnie remarked before showing the baby the game. "Here, you can look at me while I play."

Lily laughed and clapped as she watched Ronnie play through the game, and win it, with minimal effort. "I know what you're probably thinking, although since you're a baby, that's not really likely but you get what I mean!" the Hispanic girl answered, with Lily's raised eyebrow proving that no, she had no idea what she was talking about. "The reason I can deal with the bully enemies so easily, even the tougher ones, is because a bully knows how a fellow bully thinks-"

The instant Lily heard the word "bully" and connected it to Ronnie, she shot a glare at Ronnie and blew a raspberry at her, with some saliva actually hitting her in the eye. "Ow! What gives?!" the tomboy asked, rubbing her eye. "What? You don't like bullies? I mean, I understand, but why did you have to spit in my eye?!"

Lily pointed at Ronnie, her angry glare frozen in her face. "You think _I'm_ a bully?" Ronnie asked in disbelief, earning a nod from the still-angry baby. "Listen, I may have done bully-ish things to your brother but-"

Upon admitting that, Ronnie was repeatedly attacked by Lily-yes, really-until Lori and Bobby noticed and separated the two. "What's going on?!" Lori exclaimed, trying her best to hold back her baby sister.

"Ronnie Anne, what did you do?!" Bobby asked, giving his sister a stern glare.

"Nothing!" the Hispanic girl answered. "I was just trying to explain to your baby sister how, even if I act like a bully-"

Lily blew another raspberry. "Stop telling greeting me!" Ronnie growled.

"Ronnie, don't take this the wrong way, but how about you while Bobby and I literally take care of Lily?" Lori suggested, causing the Hispanic tomboy to flinch. "Not only do you and Lily get some time apart, but it could be perfect practice for when Bobby and I have children! It's a win-win situation."

"Wait, what?" Bobby blurted, raising an eyebrow.

And as Lori tried to explain herself to the guy, Ronnie gave Lily a look of wonder and regret, though this only earned her yet another raspberry from the baby. However, once she looked like she was about to cry, Lily actually looked surprised before the tomboy ran upstairs, all while Lori, Bobby and Lily watched her go.

 _Later, at Ronnie Anne's Bedroom..._

The tomboy rested on her bed and looked at the ceiling while holding a red blanket, although from a distance, it looked more like those things toreadores used to attract a bull's attention.

"I can understand why Lily wouldn't like a bully, nobody likes a bully unless they're... Actually, I'm not even going to act like I know," Ronnie added, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not like the other bullies, I actually am a kind girl, not like that Chandler jerk who manipulates people into giving him free stuff."

And then Ronnie turned to her pillow. "What do you mean a bully is a bully?!" the girl told the pillow, seemingly failing to realize the absurdity of the situation. "I care about people, honest!"

Then she turned to a stuffed bear toy. "Shut up, Mr. Teddy, nobody asked you!"

And finally, she turned to her blanket. "I just want to show Lily that I'm not like the bullies she's hard about. I'm different. And besides, I need to stay on Lame-O's sisters' good sides as much as possible!" she explained as someone entered the room, then left just as quickly. "I mean, if even one of those sisters don't like me, it's going to be really difficult to remain friends with Lincoln! I mean Lori has no choice, Bobby means too much to her, but the rest? They can drop me like... Like... I don't even have an analogy for this-"

Suddenly, she heard a raspberry, and soon saw that Lily was nearby, lowering a toy plane before dropping it. A couple seconds later, this was Ronnie's answer:

"Yeah! Like a baby blowing a raspberry while lowering a toy plane to imitate something being dropped in an attempt to get me to find out a good analogy!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Lily? Didn't Lori and Bobby agreed to have you stay away from me?" Ronnie asked, quickly returning to her sad mood. "And now that I say that, how long have you been there? And how did you get here?"

Lily motioned in a way to give Ronnie an idea of her answer. "Bobby dropped you here to have some time alone to talk with Lori?" the baby nodded. "Huh, maybe he wants to convince her not to repeat her mother's mistake. I mean, no offense, but your family's a tad too big for comfort. Now for my other question, how much did you listen?"

The baby motioned again. "Since I started talking about how I need to keep Lincoln's sisters happy? Huh, well I'm surprised that-"

And then she realized something.

"You understand me?!" Ronnie exclaimed, earning a nod from the baby. From this revelation came a horrible realization, "Which means everything I just said... You also understood all of that?!"

Lily nodded again. "Oh good lord..."

Then, the unbelievable happened: Ronnie got off her bed, then on her knees, and started begging to the baby.

"Please, don't somehow tell about this to anybody! I have a reputation to maintain, and if the sisters discover about my desire to see them all happy, who knows what they could do to me!"

Then Lily pointed at Ronnie's blanket.

"You want to swap blankets?" Ronnie guessed.

The baby nodded. And though she was reluctant at first, Ronnie eventually swapped her red blanket for Lily's lavender blanket. After that, Lily yawned and sucked her thumb while looking... Sleepy?

"Hey, are you feeling tired already?" Ronnie asked, once again earning a nod from the baby. "Well, I don't have a baby crib in my room, so I don't know where-"

Then Ronnie glanced at her bed, and got an idea. "There is a place you can sleep, but we'll have to share it. You think you can deal with that?"

Lily's ensuing glare implied that no, she wouldn't like to deal with that, but there wasn't much of a choice. So Ronnie and Lily got on the tomboy's bed, and Ronnie put a hand in Lily's shoulder as she spoke:

"As I was trying to tell you before, I'm not like those bullies you may have heard about before. I'm not evil, I just... There's something of a power-domination play at hand, you know? The only reason I ever really bullied your brother is because I wasn't really sure what else I could do to hide my feelings. Besides, he was bothering me in the middle of something important, so he was also at fault, okay?"

The baby blew a raspberry, with some of her spit landing in Ronnie's face. And then the tomboy continued.

"But I'm not evil, or even a jerk. Yes, I have my tough moments, but I learned a long time ago that if you want people to leave you alone, you have to show them that you're not someone they can just mess with. And what better way to do that than showing you'll strike back if they strike first?"

Upon hearing this, Lily actually looked at the ceiling in contemplation, or something close to it. "Do you understand, Lily? I may be a bully, but I'm also your friend. I'll never hurt you without provocation, I'll never hurt your feelings on purpose, and I'll definitely not bother La... Lincoln, like the other bullies do. I'm just messing with him in a playful, friendly sort of way, okay?"

Once the tomboy turned to the baby, however, she saw she had fallen asleep. However, instead of being angry, Ronnie was more amused.

"I guess I would've fallen asleep too if someone told me such a boring topic," she remarked before yawning and feeling her eyes get heavier. "See? Even I'm starting to fall asleep, though maybe playing Bullypocalypse until 10 pm last night might have something to do with it..."

Then, Lori and Bobby opened the door and saw Ronnie and Lily sleeping together, in perfect harmony, though Lily's finger was on Ronnie's mouth. "Aw, they literally look so cute together," Bobby remarked, earning him a surprised-and actually flattered-look from Lori. "Should we wake them up?"

"Nah, let them sleep," Lori answered. "I won't be leaving for another hour, anyway."

And so, the pair left and closed the door as Lily hugged Ronnie Anne with a smile, only for the tomboy to return both the hug and the smile.


End file.
